bigg_boss_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Meera Mitun
|hometown = Chennai, India |occupation = Model |knownfor = |spouse = Participating in a Beauty Pagent Contest. |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Tamil 3 |Year = 2019 |TimesNominated = 4 |NominationsReceived = 30 |TimesSaved = |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = |Days = 35 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = @meera_mitun |InstagramUserName = meeramitun }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Tamil 3. Biography Meera is from Chetpet and is the daughter of D. Mani, a civil engineer and social worker, and Shyamala, a homemaker. Her brother Thamizhamuthan is an engineer. Meera Mitun graduated with a Masters degree in biotechnology from SRM University, and then briefly worked as a researcher at Dr Cherian's Foundation. Meera is divorced following a brief marriage. Career In mid-2013, Meera Mitun was spotted by choreographer Ganesh Guru, who convinced her to try out as a model. After a few auditions, she took part in her first fashion show for Co-Optex, a wedding saree brand. Subsequently, she moved on to work with brands such as Kingfisher and competed in the Miss Face of Chennai beauty pageant. Meera took part in the Miss Madras 2015 pageant, finishing as a runner-up behind Deepika Murali. By 2015, Meera became a regular participator on the Chennai modelling and social scene, notably featuring on the Cinema Spice Chennai Fashion Calendar. She took part in Star Vijay's Jodi Number One show in early 2015, as a part of its eight season, and was thrown out after the judges were unhappy with her attitude. In 2016, Meera was crowned Miss South India 2016 at the zonal rounds of the Miss Queen of India 2016 pageant. She competed with eighteen candidates from five southern states to win the title. Following her victory, Meera worked on a deal with sponsors Natural to mentor and handle the audition process for the competition for girls from Tamil Nadu. In 2017, she helped set up the fourth Miss Tamil Nadu beauty pageant, under he new designated role as Regional Director of Tamil Nadu Miss South India. Meera garnered criticism from audiences for posting a topless picture to mark Tamil New Year in 2018. Meera soon fell out with the organisers of the Miss Tamil Nadu beauty pageant, and chose to create her own competition titled Miss Tamil Nadu Diva for 2019. She later alleged that Ajith Ravi, an organiser of the Miss Tamil Nadu beauty pageant, had sent her death threats to stop her from going ahead with the event. Ajith Ravi subsequently denied her allegations and labelled that Meera had engaged in fraudulent behaviour, taken money from other designers and cheated potential contestants. Soon after, the organisers of Miss South India decided to revoke her 2016 title, owing to her fraudulent activities. The title was later given to Sanam Shetty. She was subsequently quizzed and then given anticipatory bail in relation to criminal charges. Meera's first acting assignment was in Gautham Menon's Yennai Arindhaal (2015) as a friend of the character played by Trisha. She shot for the film in late 2014 and appeared in scenes alongside Trisha and Ajith Kumar, but her character was eventually did not make the theatrical cut. During 2016, she shot for a small role in Elan's unreleased fantasy film Graghanam, and for a supporting role in 8 Thottakkal (2017), which became her first film release. Her next appearance was in Vignesh Shivan's heist comedy Thaanaa Serndha Koottam (2018), where she portrayed a supporting role. The makers had approached her after seeing her first film, and cast her opposite Kalaiyarasan as an angry wife. In 2018, Meera revealed that she had auditioned to play Trisha's character in Karthik Subbaraj's Petta (2019) alongside Rajinikanth, and that she was also meant to feature alongside Vikram in Kamal Haasan's production Kadaram Kondan (2019). Ultimately, she did not feature in either film. Her next release was Bodhai Yeri Budhi Maari (2019), an action drama film starring debutant actors. In June 2019, she took part in Star Vijay's Bigg Boss Tamil programme. Player History - Bigg Boss Tamil 3 Task History Team History Nominations History Trivia References Category:1987 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Tamil 3 Contestants Category:Wild Card Contestants Category:Film Stars Category:Actresses Category:Models